


In This Together

by Kingrey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: Missing scene for the cutest moment in One Angry PrincessOr, Rapunzel comes back to her bedroom, and realises that if Eugene sleeps in the same position all night, he's going to feel pretty stiff in the morning. Why not sleep together on her bed instead?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on mobile right now which is why there's so little tags fgsjdkdmd also it's 3:30am so the quality of this is questionable, but I figured that I should post it anyway cause... yeah
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Rapunzel feels giddy on her way back to her bedroom after her talk with Old Lady Crowley. She knew Attila was innocent! And if they still need to find the person actually responsible for the crime and solve this confusing mystery, knowing that tomorrow, she will disculp her friend and save him from exile is already a weight off of her shoulders. She can't possibly erase the smile plastered on her face, or get rid of the glee in her voice when she repeats once again to Pascal that they did it. Sleep is the furthest thing from her mind.

She opens her door quietly, though, because she didn't forget that Eugene fell asleep, and she doesn't want to wake him up. Indeed, when she comes in, he's still snoring away peacefully, face turned away from her. She feels herself melting at the sight again, her smile softening as a burst of affection swipes through her.

For all Eugene complains about needing to get enough of his beauty sleep each night, he didn't even hesitate before assisting her all evening with her case. He held the pins and the yarn for her when she was making her board, proposed many theories which had helped her see things in a new light, and, more importantly, he was there to support her unconditionally when she worried about her friend. Rapunzel isn't sure that anyone but her thinks Attila is innocent; and she knows Eugene is more pragmatic than her, and likes to believe in what he sees.

And yet, despite all the damning evidence against Attila, Eugene didn't say a word about her being wrong tonight. He didn't tell her that she should give up, or that she was being too stubborn in face of the truth.

"We're in this together," he smiled when she told him he should get rest for the first time that night, hand on her shoulder as they looked over the board again.

She knows he fought his exhaustion for as long as he could, so she didn't have to be alone - all because he loves her, and wants to support her in everything she does. As Rapunzel gets closer to him, feeling oddly fluttered from looking at his peaceful sleeping face, she realises for the umpteenth time that she's lucky to have Eugene in her life. She's lucky, because his affection shines through his every gesture, and he somehow manages to say I love you with only a hand around her waist, or a look, or a smile.

A louder snore breaks her from her musing, and Eugene shifts slightly, dislodging the blanket from his shoulder. She chuckles, ready to fix it, but she also takes the time to think, and realises that if he sleeps in this position tonight, he will probably wake up with the biggest crick in his neck. She won't let that happen; not when she has a perfectly large bed ready to be used.

"Eugene?" she murmurs, one hand going to gently push his tousled hair from his face. Eugene mumbles something, but doesn't open his eyes, so she calls his name again, louder this time.

His eyes pop open with a start. "Wha- I'm awake," he babbles, lids obviously still heavy, "I'm awake, I'm… uh… Attila. Yeah."

Rapunzel laughs, because he hasn't even raised his head to say all of that, and she can see his eyes closing again - but he still wanted to help her. "It's okay," she whispers, "I found the solution. I just want us to go to bed."

He hums softly, and nuzzles against the hand that's still on his cheek. "I knew you'd do it," she thinks he says, but she's not quite sure since he's barely moving his mouth to talk.

It's honestly adorable.

After poking him again, she manages to make him understand that they're going to move, and Eugene sits up groggily, his hair sticking out everywhere. She bits back the desire to tell him how cute he is as he yawns, looking far younger for an instant. Instead, she puts her hand around his arm tenderly, and makes him stand up, before steering him towards her bed.

When he sits on the edge of it, he looks ready to fall asleep again, and this time she can't resist kissing his forehead. He gives her a soft and tired smile, and holds her hands tenderly, his eyes a bit clearer.

"You should get your boots off," she tells him, and watches as he clumsily takes them off only using his feet. Pascal scurries from her shoulder to his own bed when she starts to unbutton Eugene's jacket - though she only does it to help him get more comfortable.

"Hey," he chuckles, before getting cut off by a yawn. His fingers join hers to unclip the last buttons, and she gets it off his shoulders in a single movement.

"I didn’t want you to hurt your neck by sleeping in a bad position," she explains quietly, smiling at the smirk he sends her way.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Shouldn't I be going back to my bedroom instead?" he asks cheekily, but she hears the sincerity in his words. She knows he would sneak back to his room if she wanted, because it was less likely to get her in trouble, but they were both tired and she wanted to sleep with Eugene next to her.

Instead of saying that, however, she trails her fingers on the side of his jaw, gently makes him meet her eyes, and kisses the smile off his lips. She feels him groan as she climbs on his laps, and he doesn't seem to be sleepy at all when his hands end on her thighs, bringing her even closer. Strands of his hair tickle her nose as they break away to breathe, because she doesn't want to have any more space than they need to between them. She can see his eyelashes in full details from there, and the way his eyes shine despite the obscurity. They go to her lips before snapping back up, but she gets the message anyway, and starts kissing him again, one hand buried in his hair.

They end up lying down on her bed, her skirt scrunched up in a scandalous way, both of them panting and blushing and smiling at each other like idiots.  _ This is happiness _ , Rapunzel thinks, butterflies in her stomach as if she's seeing Eugene for the first time again. The love and adoration in his gaze are for her and her only, and the intimacy makes everything feel brighter and softer, somehow.

Eugene yawns, looking embarrassed for breaking the moment, and she giggles. "You're tired."

"Never for you, Sunshine." The line would have worked if it wasn't tinted with exhaustion, and if she didn't know him too well.

She kisses the tip of his nose and rolls off of him, still staying in the comfortable embrace of his right arm. For a moment, she thinks he's going to protest, but his sighs and rubs at his eyes with his free hand.

"Maybe you're right," he admits, "it is quite late."

"And we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Do we- oh, yes, Attila. Did you find what you need?"

"Yep," she says happily, "I can't wait to tell everyone. You'll have to wait for tomorrow," she adds, when she sees him starting to plead with only his eyes. That makes him laugh, and he drops the subject easily.

She's the one yawning this time, the lack of sleep finally getting the best of her. Eugene shuffles to get them even closer, and grabs the blanket to drape it over themselves. He's blinking slowly again, already falling back asleep, but before he does, he softly kisses her forehead, whispering how much he loves her against her skin.

Head against his chest, feeling Eugene's deep and slow breaths and the loose hold of his hand on her waist, Rapunzel is content. She's going to save her friend tomorrow, and she gets to sleep in the arms of the man she loves, lucky enough to be loved in return. It doesn't take long for her to succumb to sleep as well, a smile still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best thing i ever wrote but it's soft, at least? fgsjsjdk
> 
> I just loved this part so much so i figured i should write a missing scene, but it's kinda all over the place (and also very short)
> 
> I'm trying to write stuff but it's more or less successful lately 😅 I hope you enjoyed this anyway!!


End file.
